Play with me!
by cgaussie
Summary: (1st PPG fic) Upon seeing the movie I wondered what was going through Jojo's mind in the opening credit sequence. Here is my interpretation. Do enjoy!


Play with me  
By: Cartman's Girl  
  
Note: This idea came to me while watching the PPG movie for the 2nd time; what was going through Jojo's head during the opening sequence? Why was he being such a little pest? Well, here's my idea. Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
_Playtime! Oh boy, playtime, it's playtime!   
  
_I'm sat at the window of the house. It's now dark, and The Professor's been out shopping for more things. I'm not sure what, maybe some fruit for me? I love fruit! Fruit's the best thing in the world! How it squishes in your mouth, the juice runs down your chin and messes up your fur; course that leads to a bath and I hate baths! Okay maybe fruit isn't all that good for fur, but for yummy stuffs it's great!  
  
_Playtime playtime!  
  
_I see the lights, it's his car! He's home!  
  
_Playtime playtime.  
  
_I leap down onto the ground, and run up to his lab. I'll lay in wait then leap out and push him, tagging him, and we'll race around like we usually do! I love that game! It's the best game in the universe! With all the running and the giggling and the laughing, and how he chases me until I grow all tired and he sends me to bed. I love it.  
  
_PLAY TIME!  
  
_There he is! Catch me Professor, catch me now! Ohhhh look at what I'm doing! I'm being naughty! Look at me go! Woop, there go some bottles of things! Look at the mess I made, that'll make him chase me more! Professor, Professor!  
  
_Play time…?  
  
_He's just stood there! What's he doing? Doesn't he know it's playtime for Jojo? Come on! Play time! Jojo wants playtime! Well. If he won't look at me, maybe breaking some more chemical bottle things he loves so much'll make him take notice! Ha-ha! Take that!  
  
_P…play?  
  
_He's still not looking! He's pouring things into that bowl… maybe he's making soup? Ooo, maybe he's making a drink for me of fruits and… sugar and spice? What's with that? I don't like spice! It makes me sneeze too much! LOOK PROFESSOR! I just broke your clock!  
  
_P…play with me…?  
  
_Okay, this calls for drastic measures! Look, I'm ripping up the files you spent all night organising! Look at them fill the air! WOO! It's like Christmas all over again! I loved Christmas, I gave Professor a neato bug I found a month back; sure it was kinda still but it was still good! He looked so happy.  
  
_PLAY WITH ME NOW!!  
  
_…all right, I'm done playing now! I'm gonna really get him to notice! TAKE THIS! HAH! I shoved you, Professor! Look at what I made you do! There's gunk falling into that bowl now! …wait, where're you going? You going to go get fruit for me? Wait for me! Wait for- hang on a silly second. What's that bubbling? Hello?  
  
**_KABOOM!!  
  
_**Ow… my head really hurts… where am I? Oh yes, that's right. The Professor Utonium's lab. I must have been knocked unconscious once that bowl of sugar, spice and everything nice with the added ingredient of Chemical X exploded and I was so close. How silly of me to forget so easily… now where was the Professor?  
  
There he is! …and there he goes.  
  
"Where are you going?" wow. Did I just talk, like Professor Utonium does? I've never been able to do that before… oh… wow… my brain feels… feels really strange. I'm thinking more… more then I was before! Maybe that Chemical X thing did more then just explode and make… who're they?  
  
Girls? Little children, in Professor Utonium's lab? What are they doing here? Children aren't meant to be here! It's meant to be just for Professor and me! Me and Professor! And how are they flying around? That doesn't make any sense! No sense at all!  
  
Here comes the Professor, wow; look at all those boxes he's holding… wait… they're… for… them. He never gave me anything before… he never showered me with elaborate gifts like that… why is he paying attention to them? Why are THEY so special all of a sudden? What's wrong with Jojo, Professor?   
  
…oh I see… they're more like you… you love them more now, don't you? Is that how it's going to be? Pushing me aside so quickly when you discover or create someone more important? All right, that's fine. You don't have to explain anymore… I get the hint. I'll leave you and your _precious ones_ to do what families do.  
  
Don't worry about Jojo anymore, Professor…  
  
_…play with me… no more…  
  
_[The End]


End file.
